


Outsider

by Danarius



Category: Killing Eve
Genre: Dinner, Drabble, EVE - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Rain, Spying, Villanelle, Watching, fish cakes, niko - Freeform, this is just a stream of consciousness, villanelle almost wishing she was different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danarius/pseuds/Danarius
Summary: The Polastri's enjoy dinner whilst Villanelle is metres away.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Niko Polastri, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 23





	Outsider

The rain beat down like an incessant drum. A thousand freezing tears pouring down the cheeks of the inky black sky, and staining the city that lied beneath. London was deserted. The usual patrons of Friday night frivolity had cancelled their usual end of week celebrations in favour of sofa-bound movie nights. Hopeful late-night dog-walkers took one look out their windows and decided to leave it until morning. The glistening streets were illuminated by the amber glow of living room lights. Everyone was inside, enjoying the warm.

Everyone but one.

Villanelle stood resolutely outside, impervious to the cold. She had a hood covering her head, but still blinked water out of her eyes. That catlike stare was fixed on something just ahead of her. A lioness watching her prey.

The house in front of her was nothing special. Certainly not the nicest on the street, nor the most expensive. Villanelle’s coat alone probably cost more than the house, so why should she be so enraptured?

In the window, a man and woman were having dinner. Fish cakes. The bottle of white wine between them was almost empty.

The man, pasty with an unforgiving moustache, said something which made the woman laugh. He joined in, his eyes creasing in what the assassin supposed was mirth. He was not altogether unattractive, but Villanelle didn’t see the appeal. He upended a ketchup bottle onto his plate for far too long. Villanelle’s nose wrinkled.

The woman’s hair shuddered as she laughed. Her cheeks were flushed from the wine. Villanelle watched with mesmerisation, barely feeling the rain on her face.

She had had no plans to see Eve tonight. Her business in London was concluded and she would be in Zurich by the morning. But Villanelle’s feet had brought her here almost of their own volition. And now here she stood, a spectre at the feast.

The way the couple grinned at each other with clumsy affection was bewildering to Villanelle, if such a woman could be bewildered. There was no motive. No obvious gain. It was purposeless. They must know that… So why were they still so happy? Why were they _all_ so contented with their boring lives?

The assassin felt a dull ache in her head forming as she watched the scene before her. Niko had always been an enigma. A schoolteacher with a face like the kind of shitty disguise you can buy in a joke shop. What sad little budget bin had Eve dragged him out of?

Eve was stupid. She was like all of them. Villanelle had to remember that. She made the same choices and the same mistakes as everyone else. She got excited when her bank sent her birthday cards or when she found a pound in her back pocket. It was all so painfully banal to the assassin.

Eve brought a napkin to her lips to wipe away some rogue tartar sauce. Villanelle felt her fingertips touching her own lips without fully realising. She thought of the lipstick. _Love in an Elevator_. It almost tugged her indifferent mouth into a smile.

No. Eve wasn’t ordinary. Not completely. She would never have tracked Villanelle down if she were. Never have stayed on the trail after she lost so much. There was something determined in Eve that Villanelle didn’t see in other people. She would do whatever it took. She was smart and put things together quickly. She was good and convincing people to do the right thing.

Villanelle couldn’t understand what was bothering her so much. Why had she come here? She was superior to Eve in every way. She was more intelligent. She could get people to do whatever she wanted using manipulation or force. So why did she feel a sting of jealousy looking at Eve now.

The assassin was either ignorant to the truth or in denial. Eve could empathise with her in a way that she never could. In a way that she was incapable of doing. She was the missing piece. With Eve, it all made more sense. With Eve she felt more…normal.

There was a squeaking to her left. Villanelle looked down and saw a rat by her foot. She pressed her boot onto the rat’s tail with lightning speed. The rat scrabbled and screeched trying to get away.

Villanelle smirked. She felt more in control again. This was better.

When she looked back at the window, Eve and Niko were getting up from their seats. They left their plates on the table and moved out of view.

Villanelle dearly wanted to go inside. Nothing was stopping her. She’d broken in before and the house wasn’t exactly Fort Knox. But she fought the impulse. She didn’t have any interest in Niko and he would likely cause a fuss. Eve would be more understanding, she was sure of that.

Maybe next time she would slip a sleeping pill into Niko’s fish cake. Then her and Eve could have some time to themselves…

Thunder boomed above her head.

Villanelle turned on her heel and stalked into the night.

There was still a lot of fun to be had with Eve Polastri.


End file.
